Mistletoe
by Flutejrp
Summary: Contest entry for marisa lee: Christmas! Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New Year! '"I really like you, Butch, but sometimes you're too stupid," she spat, "to figure it out so I had to tell you with words' "Turns out, I really like this girl, but I thought she wasn't into me like that." The tradition at Christmas with the mistletoe.' R


**A/N: Me again with another contest entry! This is actually a sort of sequel of the first one-shot, 'Cinderella'. This time, it's the Greens and the theme is 'Christmas'. Hope you like it!**

**Title: Mistletoe**

**Pairing: Greens, with splashes of Reds and Blues**

**Words: 4,851**

**Rating: K+ because no cussing or sexual themes in the one-shot. Light mentions of panties, but mostly for all ages.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show. I just own the OCs.**

* * *

**Mistletoe**

Buttercup glared heavily at her sisters with her light green eyes, in her room of the Utonium household. She was angry at her sisters for telling her news that made her blood boil. The RowdyRuff boys were going to spend Christmas at their house.

"Why do you invite _them _over?" Buttercup snapped, causing her blue-eyed, blonde sister to flinch.

"Because, Buttercup," her red-headed, pink-eyed sister replied, standing her ground, "the boys haven't had a decent Christmas in the years since they've been created _and _because Bubbles and I are going out with one of them."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, irritated. The 'Ruffs came back to Townsville about a year ago, to 'reconcile' with old enemies, and attended their school. About a couple of months after they came, Bubbles and Boomer started dating, acting on old feelings that had grown stronger. Just about a couple of months ago, on Halloween to be precise, the eldest siblings had gotten together, leaving the Greens to be the only ones not dating.

Buttercup hated Butch for a number of reasons. One reason, he was the enemy that was created by an old enemy to destroy them so naturally she hated him. Two, there were times when he was tolerable and she hated that she got along with him so well. Another reason, and probably the most important one to her, was that she hated him for making her like him so much.

Buttercup was always well with hiding her feelings, but _he _brought it out. Butch, of course, was the _he_, not HIM. She would never admit her feelings out loud to her sisters or _him_, though. Her hatred towards him grew over the last several weeks because he was interested in a girl that hung out with one of her worst enemies. The enemy was Princess, but it was just another girl that was in her group.

"Whatever," Buttercup huffed, crossing her arms. "I don't care."

The raven-haired heroine turned her back on them, and glared at the wall. The silence followed after was neither awkward nor comfortable. Buttercup still felt her sister's presence in the room, though. The silence was broke by her 'younger' sister sighing.

"We know that you're still not comfortable about us dating the 'Ruffs," she heard her sister paused and taking a deep breath. "But you just have to suck it up and accept it!"

Buttercup snapped her head, eyes widen, up at her usual cheery and upbeat sister saying something that she herself would say.

"I love Boomer no matter what he did in the past!" the girl continued, "So please can you let the past be that, the past and get along with the 'Ruffs?"

Buttercup, still surprised her sister snapped, recovered from her shock and blinked. She went back to glaring and grumbled some curses before replying back with an angered,

"Sure. But only for you, Bubbles," she looked up at the blonde, "and you, Blossom." She turned towards her red-headed sister.

Bubbles beamed brightly while Blossom smiled approvingly. Buttercup always had a close bond and relationship with her sisters.

"Now that's done," Bubbles clapped her hands. "With Christmas this week and the boys coming over, I'm off to make my famous Christmas cookies."

With that, the cheery Bubbles exited the room, mostly likely going off do what she said she was going to do. Blossom looked at her sister, with a prideful gleam in her eye.

"I'm proud of you, Buttercup, for not reacting like you usually do," Blossom stated, placing her hands on her hips with a smirk.

"Whatever," Buttercup huffed, flicking her hand back. "When are the boys supposed to get here anyway?"

Blossom opened her mouth to answer when the doorbell rang, followed by a couple of loud knocks. Buttercup heard Bubbles called to answer the door from downstairs and looked up suspiciously at her other sister.

"Now," Blossom stated simply, smirking before quickly exiting the room.

Buttercup growled angrily at how her sisters waited 'til the last-minute to tell her this news. Then again, she would try to kill them if they had told her a few days earlier. That way, they would be too injured to come, but her sisters will get mad at her.

Taking Bubbles' advice, Buttercup stood up from her bed and took a deep breath. It was only going to be a few days that the 'Ruffs would stay here. She could control herself for that amount if Butch doesn't set her off. She looked at herself in her black vanity mirror. SHe donned black sweatpants and a black sweatshirt with a red and green Christmas bell on the front with the words 'Try to ring this bell and you're dead' written under it in gold print, something she designed herself.

Shrugging, Buttercup ran a couple of fingers through her black hair. She walked out of the room with a glare and a frown on her face. She went down to see Bubbles and Boomer exchanging small kisses on the lips and Blossom with Brick in a major make-out session. When she saw Brick's tongue entering her sister's mouth, she had a look of pure disgust on her face. Then, she noticed that the green 'Ruff wasn't with them. Where was the bane of her existence?

Buttercup took this time with her sisters wrapped in their own worlds with their boyfriends to cross into the living room and play Call Of Duty. The game came to life, but it seemed to not bother the two couples near the front door and dining room/kitchen. A few minutes past, the couples did not move until a bell sounded from the kitchen with the scent of cookies floating in the air.

"Oh! My cookies are done!" With that, Bubbles pulled away from Boomer and headed to the kitchen.

Blossom and Brick remembered where they were and pulled away from their session with a tint of pink on their cheeks. Boomer was so red in the face that Brick's hat would get jealous if it had feelings. Then, the three superhumans noticed Buttercup's presence in the room.

"Finally, you guys have stopped being your own worlds to pay attention!" Buttercup snapped, not taking her eyes off her game.

The three blushed even more, causing her to chuckle lowly.

"Speaking of lost in his world, where is your idiot brother?" Buttercup asked, still paying attention to her game.

"He's on a date with his girlfriend, Megan," Boomer replied, recovering from his blushing fit.

"Doesn't she hang out with Princess?" Brick asked his red-headed girlfriend.

"Yes, she does," Blossom replied, nodding her head.

Buttercup glared at her game as she remembered that day he told her about Megan.

_~Flashback~_

_"Hey, BC," the black-haired teenage boy greeted, appearing behind her locker door. "Guess what?" _

_"What is it, dude?" Buttercup deadpanned, closing her locker._

_"Megan is what," Butch paused, before continuing, "I mean who I want to go out now."_

_Buttercup rolled her eyes at this, considering Butch had a new conquest every week. Then, she blinked._

_"Wait, 'Megan who hangs with Princess' Megan?" Buttercup asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Yes," Butch nodded, before looking at her intensely._

_"What?" Buttercup snapped, feeling uncomfortable by his stare._

_"Fix me up with her, please," Butch explained, pouting with his eyes._

_"Why would I do that?" Buttercup asked, glaring at Butch._

_"Because me having a girlfriend would take up all my time," Butch smirked, knowingly, "bothering you, annoying you."_

_Buttercup glared at the ground. She didn't want him stop bothering her because he's one of her best friends who she is enemies with. Plus, her feelings for him was part of that, too so it hurt when he wanted a different girl. But... She sighed, inwardly. If it made him with a different girl, then she was happy; it just hurt seeing like this._

_"I'll see what I can do," Buttercup stated, before walking off to find Megan._

_Megan was a full-blown girl that acted like a boy sometimes. She was a girl with fair skin that was a little dark at times. Her chestnut hair was wavy, usually in a sloppy bun. Her hazel eyes gleamed in the sun to some boys. Her wardrobe consists of clothes that was dark colors, but not a single one of them is a skirt or dress. For some reason, she was part of Princess's clique because she was rich of her dad's physical company. In Buttercup's opinion, she was forced because she was at times a nice and compatible person._

_"Hey, Megan," Buttercup finally find her outside of the gym, leaning against the brick wall._

_"'Sup, BC?" Megan replied, nodding her head in acknowledgement._

_"You know Butch of the RowdyRuff Boys?" Buttercup asked, walking closer to Megan._

_Megan chuckled, amused. "He's all the talk of the school's girl population because he's the last single 'Ruff. What about him?"_

_"He's interested in you," Buttercup simply explained. "He wants to go out with you."_

_Megan thought about it, looking off in another direction._

_"I don't know," Megan muttered, before looking in Buttercup's direction. "Would it bother you?"_

_Buttercup blinked. "What? What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, you guys are counterparts and you two look like you're into the other," Megan explained, shrugging._

_"I don't like him like that!" Buttercup snapped too quickly, causing Megan to raise an eyebrow. "I mean, I think of him as a friend and same to him for me which is why he asked me to tell you about him wanting to go out."_

_Megan shrugged. "Butch is kind of hot. I guess I could go out with him. Here's my number to give him."_

_Megan held out a piece of paper for Buttercup to take it. As Buttercup was about to snatch it, Megan pulled it away from her._

_"Hey!" Buttercup exclaimed, glaring at Megan._

_"Are you sure about this?" Megan asked, raising an eyebrow. "About Butch dating me?"_

_"Yes, now give it to me," Buttercup demanded, glaring even more._

_Buttercup held out her hand and Megan placed the paper in her hand. Buttercup stomped off before Megan could say another word._

_"You got it?" Butch asked, as Buttercup sat in her desk beside him._

_Instead of answering him, she held out the paper with Megan's number. Butch eagerly took it out of her hand, examining it with a gleaming smile on his face._

_"You're welcome," Buttercup muttered, crossing her arms across her chest._

_Suddenly, Buttercup was eloped in an embrace, lifting her out of her chair. She widened eyes when she recognized Butch's cologne wafting into her nose._

_"Thanks, Bud," Butch whispered into her ear, causing chills down her spine._

_"Yeah, whatever," Buttercup muttered, escaping Butch's embrace with a tint of pink._

_~Flashback~_

After that day, Butch ignored her to spend all of his time with Megan, his new girlfriend. Buttercup thought it wouldn't last longer than a week, but their relationship have lasted about four weeks. Megan's words did repeat in her head at least once a day.

"I've got cookies," Bubbles sang, coming into the living room carrying a plate of decorative cookies.

Bubbles placed it down in front of Buttercup who conveniently had turn off her game and grabbed a couple of cookies. The others follow pursuit and eat the cookies they got, complimenting her.

"Where's Butch?" Bubbles asked, looking around the room.

"With his girlfriend," Boomer replied, with his mouthful.

Buttercup lost the conversation after that, considering Bubbles and Boomer go off on one of their 'banters', and continues to play her game. The doorbell brought her back to reality when she realized that she was the only one in the living room.

"I got it!" Buttercup shouted, pausing her game to answer the door.

When she did answer, Buttercup found Butch leaning against the frame, arms under his head and a smirk on his face with his eyes close.

"Hey, Butterbutt," Butch greeted, walking in like he owned the place.

"How was the date with Megan?" Buttercup asked, closing the door.

"Good," Butch replied, shrugging. "She's coming to the Christmas Eve party."

"Okay," Buttercup responded, walking up to her room.

The next few days, Buttercup would challenge Butch to a video game, which he never turn down, leaving their siblings by themselves or decorating the house. Buttercup thought it was nice that Butch hadn't completely forgotten about her.

One day, the doorbell rang. All the 'Puffs and 'Ruffs was in the living room. Blossom answered the door to find their favorite simian and demon former villains with cheerful smiles.

"Merry Christmas, boys and girls," Him sang in his feminine voice, coming into the house.

"I hope we, Mojo Jojo and HIM, are not late, but on time, for the party that's on the Eve of this very lovely holiday," Mojo ranted, following behind HIM.

The two were wearing the appropriate Christmas attire. HIM wearing a red Santa suit without the fake beard. Mojo wore a green elf costume with the pointed ears and pointy shoes. They carried about seven gifts in their hands, six in the 'Puff's and 'Ruff's signature colors and one brown. Though they were good and no longer villains, Mojo and HIM caused them to raise an eyebrow at them.

"Merry Christmas...uhh...Mojo and HIM," Bubbles responded, hesitantly.

"But you guys," Blossom voiced, closing the door and walking over to Brick. "The party isn't until _tomorrow _night on Christmas Eve. Today's the twenty-third."

HIM glared at Mojo. "You said it was _today_!"

"I, Mojo Jojo, thought it was, in fact, today, the twenty-third of this joyous month," Mojo ranted, causing seven people in the room to roll their eyes. "I, Mojo Jojo, always got confused, puzzled, and not sure, about if the Eve of Christmas, Christmas Eve, was on the twenty-third, the date today, and the twenty-fourth, tomorrow's date."

HIM face-pal-, um, clawed. "Sometimes I wonder why I listen to you in the first place."

"Well," Bubbles beamed, being the sweet one of the 'Puffs, "You guys could stay with until the party starts."

"In the meantime," Blossom spoke up, "you two could help decorate because we have two others who won't."

The red-headed heroine glared at Buttercup and Butch who started a new game after the tension calmed down. Buttercup waved her sister when she felt a glare on her.

"Oh thank you girls! We'll be happy to help," HIM commented, batting his eyelashes. "By the way, who's coming to this party besides us?"

"Well, the Professor, of course," Blossom replied, grabbing the gifts from their hands.

"Ms. Bellum, the mayor, Ms. Keane, and a couple of our gal pals, Robin and Julie," Bubbles chimed in as she saw her gift wrapped in aqua paper.

"We've got a couple of cancellations from Mike and Mitch," Buttercup piped, not taking her eyes off of her game. "Because of Princess and Amber, they can't spend Christmas with the 'PowderPuff' girls. Though, we were their friends long before they started going out."

"How do they do that, not take their eyes off that game?" HIM whispered to Blossom.

"They are very focused on this game," Blossom whispered back.

"Hmm...I guess Butch's girlfriend is also coming, too," HIM voiced, raising a claw. "Megan, is it?"

"Yep," Butch replied, eyes glued to the screen.

"Great!" HIM exclaimed, clapping his claws together. "Let's go ready for the party!"

The next night was the actual party. HIM and Mojo had worn the same attire the day before. The Professor actually wore a Santa costume too, minus the fake white beard. None of the expected guests had arrived yet so the girls spent that time getting ready.

"No, no, no, and a thousand times no!" Buttercup exclaimed, turning away from her sisters.

"Oh come on, please Buttercup," Blossom urged, holding a piece of clothing up.

"I haven't worn a dress in over ten years and I plan to keep it that way!" Buttercup shouted, glaring at her sisters.

"But this will only be for tonight. Please Buttercup!" Bubbles begged, clasping her hands together. "It's a matching set so we all have to wear them! Please!"

"Nooo!" Buttercup yelled, drawing out the 'o'. "You guys like wearing dresses while I don't so you can forget."

"Please..." Bubbles whimpered, putting on that puppy dog look with pouting lips and tearful eyes.

"Don't fall for the Bubbles look," Buttercup muttered, closing her eyes.

Then, she heard a few puppy-like whimpers from her blonde sister, with some 'pretty please with sugar on top' from her as well. Buttercup opened her eyes and caught her younger sister on knees with the same look. A few seconds later, Buttercup groaned out loud, giving in.

"Fine! I'll wear it just stop the look, please!" Buttercup screamed, crossing her arms.

"Well, you did say 'please'," Bubbles responded, stopping the look and standing up as well.

"Yeah, yeah," Buttercup muttered, grabbing the outfit from Blossom.

Minutes later, the sisters wore the same exact style of dress. The dress was mid-thigh, off-the-shoulders long-sleeves with thin straps on their shoulder blades. White fuzz was around the top of the dress, the end of the long sleeves, and hem of the dress while the dress hugged the girl's curves. Each had on a Santa hat and calf-length winter boots with a two-inch heel. The style was the same, but a different color for each girl: Blossom in rose pink, Bubbles in light blue, and Buttercup in light green.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this," Buttercup grumbled, angrily.

"Come on," Bubbles exclaimed, grabbing of her sisters hands. "I want to show Boomer this outfit."

Bubbles dragged her sisters down the stairs to find the 'Ruffs standing near the chimney. Each boy was dressed in elves costumes with pointy hats, minus the pointed ears. For some reason, the costume seemed tight, hugging their bodies where it showed off their muscles, torso and legs, and probably the butt, too. Each 'Ruff was dress in his signature color: Brick in blood red, Boomer in navy blue, and Butch in forest green. Butch glared at his blue brother, who was looking like he was lost in his own world.

Buttercup smirked, thinking that Butch was also forced to wear that attire by his blue sibling as well.

Then, the boys' eyes were on them, looking up and down their counterparts. The 'Ruffs had different reactions to them, Brick smirked at his girlfriend while Boomer smiled softly at his, and Butch merely looked away, causing Buttercup to be hurt which she didn't show. Her sisters went to their boyfriends and Buttercup just sat on the couch, waiting for the other guests to arrive.

About thirty minutes later, the guests did start arriving, but Buttercup wasn't really paying because she was lost in her own world. Until someone spoke that brought her back to reality.

"Well, well, Buttercup, the tomboy of the PowerPuff Girls, wearing a dress?" a familiar voice teased, causing the teen to snapped her head.

Megan had a teasing smirk on her face. She then sat by Buttercup on the couch, her smirk never leaving. The girl wore a sweatshirt with a face of Santa with his trademark catchphrase written underneath the picture in green printed writing and black skinny jeans with ankle-length black boots.

"Bubbles pulled her signature puppy-dog stare on me," Buttercup explained, crossing her arms.

"Now, what did Butchie think of it when he saw you?" Megan asked, smirking teasingly.

Buttercup looked away, glaring the potted plant in the corner and replied, "He looked away. Probably think he shouldn't look at me because he has a girlfriend."

"Hey, girls," Butch called, sitting in-between them with one of his arms wrapped each of the girl's shoulders. "Hey, babe."

Buttercup glared even more when she heard him kissed Megan's forehead. She removed Butch's arm from her shoulders and got up from the couch, fed up with Butch ignoring her.

"I'm going to chat with the rest of the party guests," Buttercup huffed, walking away from the couple.

"What's up with her?" Buttercup heard Butch asking Megan, thanks to super-hearing.

Buttercup walked into the hallway near the couch. She turned around to spy on the couple and saw Megan shrugging her shoulders. Buttercup used her super hearing to listen on their conversation.

"I got you something, babe," Butch voiced, pulling out something.

Buttercup saw that it was a branch of a plant with little leaves and white waxed berries. Butch hold over their heads and smirking suggestively. Buttercup felt her eyes widen involuntary when she realized it was mistletoe.

"Is that..." Megan started to ask out, pointing to the plant.

"Yep," Butch answered for her, leaning in close. Too close in Buttercup's opinion. "You know, the tradition that comes with this plant."

"That seems a bit cliché," Megan muttered, looking away.

"I hate to break tradition," Butch murmured, turning her head to face him.

Buttercup watched as Butch leaned in and captured her lips with his. Tears filled Buttercup's eyes, but she zoomed through the living room and into the kitchen, leaving her light green streak in her wake. She ran out of the back door after she grabbed her black thin winter jacket. She laid down on the ground, which was covered in white snow, and looked up at the sky.

Slowly, Buttercup felt tears sliding down her cheeks, unable to control them anymore. She heard the back door opened and she sat up, facing away from the person.

She cleared her throat before exclaiming, "Go away! I don't want to be bother!"

Buttercup heard the door close, but she soon heard footsteps coming towards her. Then, she smelled very familiar cologne. The person put a hand on her shoulder, kneeling behind her.

"BC," she heard Butch's voice, "you okay?"

"Yes, Butch, I'm fine," Buttercup huffed, pushing his hand off of her shoulder.

"Buttercup, you're not fine," Butch stated firmly. "Tell me what's wrong."

Buttercup only shook her head, turning away from him.

"Tell me how you feel right now," Butch continued, asking in concern.

Buttercup couldn't take anymore. First, she was his enemy, then his best friend. The second he gets an official girlfriend, he ignored her. Now, he was giving all of his attention to her?! Buttercup had finally snapped and was about to go off him like piranhas off meat. She just lost control.

"You want to know how I feel? Fine!" Buttercup exclaimed, abruptly standing up to face him. "I have feelings for one of my best friends that are _really _strong and he is too stupid to see them! Then, he gets a girlfriend and completely ignores me!" Buttercup was starting to pant, but she kept going, tears in her eyes. "And when I saw you kiss Megan tonight, I-I just lost it! I couldn't stand to get hurt like I have been over and over since you and Megan started dating." Tears were now sliding down her cheeks and she sniffed, but continued. "I really like you, Butch, but sometimes you're too _stupid_," she spat, "to figure it out so I had to tell you with words! But I guess I'm too late, huh?"

Butch stood speechless, staring at her with blank eyes. His eyes then softened when he realized the tears on her face and in her eyes.

"I guess right," Buttercup huffed, before into the night sky.

Buttercup heard him called her name, but she ignored him like he has been doing for the past few weeks. She flew to a private forest outside of Townsville, a place where she liked to go when she needed time to think. She just sat a stump that wasn't covered in snow, for some reason, and cried into her hands. Her muffled sobs echoed off the trees surrounding her, letting her sadness be known to the world around her.

Buttercup didn't know how much time had passed when she heard a crunch in the distance. She jumped up off of her seat and looked around her, looking for the source of the sound.

"Who's there?" Buttercup asked, cursing herself for sounding so hoarse. "Come out and hurt me. I really don't care anymore, you couldn't hurt me than I am already."

Buttercup looked down at the snow-covered ground and her hands hang by her side. She was expecting a blow or a hit, but instead she was pulled into an embrace by a teenage guy, who had on the cologne that she learned to like. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his buff chest. She felt the guy's hands ran up and down her back in a comfort manner, murmuring 'shh' and 'it's okay' into her ear.

"I'm here," the guy whispered softly.

Buttercup rested on her cheek against his chest. "What about Megan?"

"I wasn't into her that much," Butch replied, running a few fingers through her ebony hair. "Turns out, I really like this girl, but I thought she wasn't into me like that. That's why I went out with Megan, but the girl I really want is in my arms right now."

Buttercup looked up into his eyes, her tears had stop. Butch wiped the remaining tears away with his fingers, cupping her cheeks. He placed a kiss on her head and another one on her forehead.

"Come on," Butch urged, lifting Buttercup off the ground. "The Professor and your sisters are getting worried and you going to get sick because of that dress."

"I'm perfectly capable of flying, y'know," Buttercup glared, as they floated into the air.

"In that dress?" Butch scoffed. "No way some stranger is getting to a glimpse of my girl's black panties."

"Your girl?" Buttercup asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I broke up with Megan after you left," Butch explained, looking at her. "Surprisingly, she knew that I had a thing for you and understood completely. Now, you're my girl and you're going to like it."

Buttercup relaxed in his arms when she realized something else he said.

"How did you know I was wearing black panties?" Buttercup asked, looking suspiciously at her boyfriend.

"I have my ways, Butterbabe," Butch stated simply, landing in the yard of the Utonium household.

Butch placed Buttercup down and they walked together, his arm around her. They entered the house and they were bombarded by siblings. Apparently the other guests had left so it was just the 'Puffs, 'Ruffs, and their creators. Buttercup hugged by her sisters who were worried about her. Butch was pulled off to the side by his brothers.

"Buttercup, where were you?" Blossom scolded, pulling out of the hug. "We are so worried!"

"Oh, you scared me, Buttercup," Bubbles squealed, hugging Buttercup tightly. "What if you got kidnapped? Or sick? Or worse?" Bubbles squeezed her tighter. "Buttercup, why haven't you said anything? Say something! Anything!"

"Uh...Bubbles," Blossom spoke, raising an eyebrow. "You're cutting off her breathing."

Bubbles immediately looked up and saw that Buttercup was turning a very interesting shade of blue. The blonde released her raven-haired sister and blushed. Buttercup was taking deep breaths to supply her lungs.

"Sorry about that," Bubbles piped up, looking innocent.

"I just needed some air, that's all," Buttercup explained, before walking to the fireplace.

The cold air hit her harder than she thought it would. No doubt she was going to get sick, but she's happy that she's going to miss school too. She felt someone sit down beside her and wrapped their arm around her. She immediately knew who it was.

"Cold? I'll warm you up, babe," Butch whispered into her ear. "After all, I'm super hot."

"Yeah, in the head," Buttercup scoffed, hitting his chest lightly.

The couple heard a whistle and turned around to see their siblings pointing up with smirks on their faces. Buttercup and Butch had confused looks on their faces until they looked up. They saw a branch of small oval green leaves and white berries hanging from the ceiling.

Butch and Buttercup looked at each other and plastered suggestive smirks on their faces. They leaned in, Butch cupping Buttercup's cheeks, and their lips met. The kiss deepened as they close their eyes. The kiss sent Buttercup on a journey that she knew she would enjoy and love. The tradition at Christmas and possibly more with the mistletoe.

* * *

**And done!**

**Excuse any grammar or spelling errors, please. I hope I kept the characters in character and nobody was OOC. I think I nailed Mojo Jojo, though...**

**Good luck to anyone who enters the contest and hopefully I get placed.**

**Well, marisa lee, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot.**

**Again, I would like some feed back and I choose reviews again!**

**Please review...**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


End file.
